


Джейми

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Я видел это много раз. Как Джейми обхватывает себя, складываясь в чёткое, крепкое ядро. Как быстро распрямляется, становится на обе ноги. И радостно улыбается после. Я мог дотронуться до него, но никогда — объять целиком.Его зовут Джейми.





	Джейми

— Можно смотреть на них и угадывать, кто это, мальчик или девочка, — говорит он.

И смеётся тихим свободным смехом. Я зачарованно слушаю. 

У него белые блестящие зубы. Клыки выступают вперёд, и с одной стороны зуб рядом с клыком будто пытается спрятаться. Мне нравится. И то, как он морщит нос, когда смеётся.

Джейми непостижим и осязаем, как вода. Я могу дотронуться до него, но никогда — объять целиком.

Его зовут Джейми.

Он легко встаёт на руки, прогибается в спине и опускается на ноги через плавную дугу. Это кажется таким простым.

Он маленький и вёрткий, этот Джейми. Прирождённый гимнаст.

Я знаю, что его родители работали в передвижном цирке, прибиваясь то к тем, то к другим труппам. Эквилибристами и кем-то ещё. Опасный, тяжёлый труд. Но Джейми не захотел. Он ушёл из цирка, и мне казалось, что временами скучает по нему. По запаху опилок и животных, пыльным полотнам, арене, дороге, по аплодисментам и зрителям.

Хотя зрителей ему хватает.

Может, поэтому Джейми зарабатывает тем, что выступает на площади? В золотом или серебряном костюмах с огненными крыльями за спиной. Их сшила Тереза, переделала из чужого странного платья. Он взмывает вверх, и толпа замирает, когда маленькая блестящая птица взлетает и уверенно приземляется на хлипкие подмостки.

Я видел это много раз. Он обхватывает себя, складывается в чёткое и крепкое ядро. Быстро распрямляется, аккуратно становится на обе ноги. И радостно улыбается после.

Но я знаю, чего стоит эта лёгкость.

Я часто смотрю на него по утрам. Пока занимаюсь тестом или когда мне оставляют посуду и уборку со вчерашнего дня, если было много посетителей и постояльцев. Или когда ма уходит на рынок и мне нужно открывать зал и лавку. 

Выпечку я успеваю поставить до первых посетителей. Мне нравится просыпаться вместе с солнцем. Его лучи, мягкие, сонные, касаются зелёных листьев, светлых стен нашего дома, черепицы коричного цвета. Всё становится иным под солнцем.

Как и рядом с Джейми.

Он соткан из лучей. Из солнца и воздуха. Поэтому так легко взлетает к небу, а земля тянет его к себе, не хочет отпускать. Да и кто бы хотел? 

Джейми так много раз падал, что мне нетерпелось встать вместо неловкого грубого Руфа, быть его руками, успевать ловить Джейми. Не дать ему расстаться с воздухом.

Марта говорила, я дёргался, когда смотрел на утренние номера Джейми. _Ре-пе-ти-ци-и_. Так, словно поднимал его над собой, удерживал.

Он падал, на золотистой коже оставались синяки и ссадины.

Джейми смеялся.

Я плакал вместо него, завязывая его разодранное в кровь тело. Омывал слезами.

— Глупый, ты чего? — удивлённо спрашивал Джейми, пытался поднять мою голову. У него прохладные мозолистые ладони.

Я прижимал подбородок к груди, чтобы он не видел моих слёз, но они расплывались мокрыми кляксами на его ногах, на стёртых коленях. В ране набухали капли крови, сукровицы и пыль. 

Руф о нём совсем не заботился. Как можно не любить Джейми? Это то же самое, что не любить солнце, море, дышать, жить.

Я осторожно смывал грязь, а Джейми смеялся.

 

На той стороне портовой площади, под фонарями, их становится всё больше, мальчиков, похожих на девочек, мальчиков, похожих на мальчиков, и девочек в коротких обтягивающих юбках.

 

— Как ты их выбираешь, мужчин, женщин? — когда-то спросил я, замирая от своих слов и боли, которую они мне причиняли.

Джейми посмотрел на меня с удивлением.

У него длинные ресницы. Не чёрные, совсем не чёрные. Высветленные, как он сам.

— Мне всё равно. Разве это важно? Я вижу только человека. То, что внутри, и лишь это имеет значение.

Я не понимал, как можно не замечать причиндалов снаружи.

Если честно, я вообще ни разу не сталкивался с теми, кому он дарил себя. В ком видел внутренности. Кроме того раза, когда… 

Иногда я думал, разве можно ненавидеть тех, кому Джейми дарил себя добровольно?

Он так долго был моим другом.

Когда Джейми стал уходить чаще, я узнал, что боль от осколков может мучить, даже если никто ему не угрожает. Он позже возвращался, не ночевал в домашней гостинице над таверной. Джейми то шутил, смеялся, то вдруг задумчиво замирал. Он стал похож на Эмму, повариху, когда та ходила круглая, неповоротливая, тяжёлая.

Осколки тёрлись друг о друга в груди, когда она поднималась на вдохе и опускалась на выдохе.

Это называется ревность, я знаю. И страх.

Я боялся, что однажды Джейми уйдёт.

Он часто начинал рассказывать о других городах, о дороге и тогда снова становился похожим на Эмму в тяжести. А потом обрывал себя, хлопал по коленкам и говорил:

— Так. А давай-ка мы почитаем, что там пишут в газетах.

В газетах не было ничего интересного — свадьбы, рождения, похороны, праздники, рекламы салонов и речь губернатора. Но Джейми склонялся над большим, пахнущим типографской краской листом, складывал пополам и читал мне вслух. 

Я люблю голос Джейми. Люблю смотреть, как движутся его глаза из стороны в сторону по строчкам. Люблю смотреть на его лицо, выгоревшие под открытым небом волосы в завитках, плечи, руки.

Я умею читать. Мне для этого нужно водить пальцем вдоль строки и не прерывать сбитых в кучу букв. Останавливаться там, где есть промежутки. Тогда чёрные букашки обретают смысл и голос.

Джейми научил меня.

Я смотрел, как ветер треплет его непослушные волосы и надувает сорочку из восточного ситца, как облепляет грудь. От этого становилось жарко и стыдно. И непонятно-щекотно тянуло внизу живота. 

Со мной происходит то, что отличает мужчину от мальчика, когда я рядом с Джейми. 

Тогда я старательно утыкался в газету. Джейми странно улыбался, будто лучше меня понимал, что я чувствовал. 

Так и есть. Джейми намного умнее меня. 

Джейми терпеливо повторял буквы заново. А потом вдруг засмеялся, схватил меня за голову, его ладони были приятно холодны, и звонко поцеловал меня. Я не знал, что его так развеселило, но засмеялся вместе с ним. Поднялся, не размыкая рук, закружил его. Джейми раскрылся, выгнулся, точно летел, и только я поддерживал его, чтобы он не упал.

 

Но когда я увидел, что Джейми уходит, такой красивый, в своей новой белой рубашке с широкими рукавами, тонких шароварах и сандалиях из ремешков кожи, во мне взорвалась ледяная глыба с острыми неровными краями. 

Только его волосы мне не нравились, зачесанные назад.

Я разглядывал его, и осколки внутри меня хотели вырваться, уничтожить того, к кому он спешил.

— Начо, отойди, пожалуйста.

Я мог только мотать головой и мычать в ответ. Осколки забили мне глотку, мешая говорить. 

Джейми резко выдохнул и отвернулся, постукивая ногой. Моё сердце стучало так же громко и часто. Оно колотилось между осколков. Потом было что-то ещё, но слишком быстро, так, что я не успевал запомнить и осознать.

Ма потянула меня за руку, а я упирался и всё мычал и мотал головой, как раненый бык тёти Розы, когда его вели на бойню. Джейми смотрел на меня, не отрываясь, и вдруг впереди встал па. И я перестал видеть. Только слышал, что все кричали, перебивая друг друга, и осколки наскакивали друг на друга, разрезая меня изнутри.

 

Утром Джейми не было во дворе. Я быстро поставил выпечку, поднялся к нему, споткнулся о коробки — кто додумался поставить коробки в узком коридоре? — и толкнулся в его дверь.

— Не надо.

Марта появилась из ниоткуда.

— Ты видела Джейми? Он не спускался с утра. Наверное, заболел.

— Да… Заболел. — Марта вдруг уставилась на свои башмаки. Я тоже посмотрел на них. Изношенные носы, разорванная застёжка. Но снова вспомнил про Джейми и понял, что дело серьёзнее, чем я думал, раз даже Марта знала о его болезни.

Джейми не просто подхватил насморк, как маленькая Лу. У него могло быть воспаление лёгких, когда кажется, что выкашливаешь внутренности, очень жарко и не понимаешь, спишь ты или нет.

Или перелом ноги. Для Джейми ведь это намного хуже.

Я почувствовал такой страх за него, что кубарем скатился с лестницы, забежал на кухню, схватил ковш, торопясь поставить молоко на огонь. 

Огляделся, не понимая, что ему может помочь. Как плохо быть глупым. Схватил булочки с лимоном и имбирём — ма давала мне начинку, когда я болел. Перелил молоко в чашку, составил всё на поднос.

А если Джейми не пьёт молоко? Почему я этого не знал?

Я вернулся обратно на кухню, взял воды, разбавленной вином, лепёшку с травами и сыром.

— Джейми. — Я мялся под дверью, не решаясь постучать или громко звать его. Вдруг он уснул? Когда болеешь, много спишь. — Джейми, — повторил я шепотом, — открой, пожалуйста.

Он молчал, и я испугался, что Джейми так плохо, что он не может подняться.

— Джейми, Джейми! — Я с силой замолотил в дверь. На мой грохот поднялась ма.

— Начо? Что ты делаешь?

Я обернулся к ней с отчаянным ужасом и осёкся. Позади ма стоял Джейми. Бледный, с опухшими от бессонной ночи глазами. Он и правда был нездоров. 

— Зачем ты встал? Тебе нужно лежать.

Я обошёл ма, глядя только на Джейми. Мне хотелось его ощупать, проверить, всё ли в порядке. Джейми неуверенно посмотрел на ма — наверное, он боялся показаться заразным.

— Ложись скорее! — Я сам взял его за руку и подтолкнул к комнате. — Ну, открывай же.

Кто не знает о том, что нужно больше спать. А потом молоко, бульон и лёгкая еда сделают своё дело.

Он послушался и назавтра вышел во двор уже здоровым.

 

Больше я не видел, как Джейми уходит к ним. Но незримо ощущал присутствие в его жизни других людей — и ненавидел их.

Иногда я раздирал себе грудь изнутри мыслями, что он мог быть среди этих девочек и мальчиков. Если бы не выбрал взлетать в небо над головами зевак. Поэтому, верно, он знал, о чём говорил.

Я видел, что ему нередко предлагали. 

Злился на тех, кто пытался его купить или заставить. Больше, чем злился. Это чувство рвало меня изнутри, словно, если я его выпущу, оно разлетится тысячами осколков и убьёт их.

Он никогда не продавал себя, как они.

Возможно, я ошибаюсь.

Надеюсь, что нет.

 

Рядом стоит мешок со старой выпечкой. Па разрешает забирать её. Кто купит позавчерашний хлеб, булку, пироги? Только на корм скоту. Но честнее отдать тем, кто нуждается, — беднякам, мальчикам и девочкам, которым приходится себя продавать. Своё тело, последнее, что у них осталось. Думаю, это хуже бедности.

Искоса смотрю на Джейми, хочу увидеть в нём ответ. Он мимолётно улыбается, и ветер треплет его волосы. 

Джейми самый красивый из всех людей, что я знаю.

Я люблю Джейми. 

Кожа Джейми похожа на пропечённый румяный пирог, если его хорошенько смазать взбитым сливочным маслом. Золотистая, прогретая солнцем. У меня она как копчёная рыба, тёмно-коричневая и смуглая. А Джейми солнце любит и лишь ласкает своим жаром. 

Мне нравится вставать, когда нет дневного пекла даже в самую жару. С моря дует ветер. Он пахнет солёной свежестью и водорослями. Я люблю запах водорослей после шторма, когда их выбрасывает на берег. Русалочьи волосы. Джейми морщит нос, а я иду искать мидии. Потом он присоединяется ко мне, брезгливо перешагивая через раскисшее желе медуз, и мы собираем их вместе.

Ранним утром я всегда один. Ношу воду в дом, кухню, лавку. Умываюсь сам. Ставлю чан для Джейми. Раздеваюсь и, совершенно голый, поливаю себя на заднем дворе глубоким ковшом из тёмного дерева, опоясанного медными обручами.

К тесту нужно приходить с чистыми руками.

Меня всему научила ба. Выбирать муку, заботиться о закваске и опаре. Пробовать. Я не знаю, сколько нужно ложек сахара, соли, воды или молока, муки и начинки. Может, ба считала, что цифры, весы — слишком сложно для меня. Но думаю, она и сама их не знала. Я поднимал руки с растопыренными пальцами и облизывал их. Было очень смешно — белые пухлые пальцы, как у дяди Густаво. 

Я узнаю, хорошее или плохое тесто, по запаху с закрытыми глазами. Тёплому, мягко-дрожжевому у хлеба или булки. Тяжелому, сладкому у масляных пирожных и печений. Тонкому, мучному — у лапши. 

Это моя работа. Хлеб, ноздреватый и мягкий. Длинные сырные багеты. Закрученные спиралями с корицей и орехами булки, слоистые — с сахаром. Лепёшки с базиликом, тмином, чесноком и помидорами. Пироги — с рыбой, мясом, сыром, овощной начинкой и сладкие, с повидлом и вареньем. Лапша длинными полосками или волнами для пасты, короткими палочками и толстыми бочонками для супа.

Мне нравится видеть, как всё перемешивается. Песок, мука, маковое зерно, ваниль, корица — они сухие, сыпучие. Вода, молоко — льются, как море. А ещё есть яйцо, масло, не твёрдые и не жидкие. Но вместе получается что-то совсем иное, мягкое, податливое, упругое.

Тесто поднимается в деревянной глубокой посуде рядом с печью, пока я протапливаю её. Надувается, как воздушный шар. Я обминаю его вниз, и оно снова распрямляется.

Джейми такой же упрямый. Сколько бы раз он ни падал, один или из бестолковых рук Руфа или моих, всегда поднимается и начинает заново.

Поэтому когда Марта говорит, что тесто слушается меня, я знаю, что это не так. Тесто можно только понимать. И любить. Быть добрым к нему, а ещё — сильным, терпеливым и быстрым. Когда я сказал об этом Джейми, он ответил, что дрессировщики так же относятся к своим зверям.

Все знают нашу лавку, и с самого утра в ней полно народа. Я тоже знаю их всех. И что Пэлома из дома вниз по улице всегда берёт пироги с яблоками и корицей, маленькая Лу — горячий хлеб и съедает половину по дороге. Октавио сначала долго расспрашивает обо всём, что лежит на прилавке, но я знаю, что ему хочется просто поболтать. Потом он покупает одну булку и рассказывает одно и то же. Матео, Тито, Филиппа — наши соседи.

В зал сначала спускаются постояльцы. Ма нарезает для них козий сыр, ставит разбавленное вино, варит кофе. Она умеет улыбаться так, чтобы постояльцы радовались. 

Почти как Джейми.

Па не такой.

На самом деле па добрый. Но люди сперва видят его внешность. Суровое хмурое лицо, густые страшные брови, сомкнутые губы, огромные руки, красные и обветренные после моря — его кровь дала мне рост и силу. 

Иногда ма говорит, что я такой из-за него. И тогда кажется, у него кожа темнеет от её слов, а я не понимаю, при чем тут па. Он ведь совсем не глупый и ничего мне не сделал. Я точно знаю, что родился таким. Мне бы сказали, если бы это было не так.

Как рассказали, что раньше па был злее, намного злее, чем сейчас. Тот па не отдал бы мне старый хлеб, чтобы я отнёс его беднякам, девочкам и мальчикам в порту. И не пустил жить Джейми и Руфа.

Хотя лучше бы Руфа он не пустил. 

Но тогда не было бы Джейми.

Я никому не говорил об этом. Это очень сложный выбор.

Я рос, все видели, какой я, и па смягчался. 

— Почему? — удивлённо спросил я у ба.

— Потому что в тебе так много света, что хватит на всех.

Ба улыбалась, а мне было стыдно. Я так и не решился рассказать об осколках, которые рвутся наружу. 

Джейми тоже не знает, и мне мучительно скрывать от него.

Но сила помогла мне избавиться от Руфа. Сейчас я думаю, что Руф выжидал выгодного места, он не собирался дальше выступать с Джейми. Найти лёгких гимнастов гораздо проще, чем надёжные ловящие руки.

Когда Руф ударил его, я встал между ними.

У Джейми ничего не получалось, он снова и снова соскальзывал с грубых тёмных рук Руфа. Джейми не было всю ночь. Руф злился, напивался в таверне, я беспокоился. И будто вынырнул из-под воды, увидев его утром.

Джейми тихо и устало улыбнулся, я налил ему похлёбки и отрезал булки с овечьим сыром. Я уговаривал осколки молчать.

Руф был огромным. Больше меня, и уж точно в разы здоровее Джейми.

— Пошёл вон, сопляк.

Руф поднял свою руку-кувалду, надеясь испугать меня. Но во мне бурлила ненависть, она требовала выхода, справедливости, злой драки.

Руф побоялся меня ударить и опустил руку. Я понял, что он это сделал из-за моего отца. Руф был ему должен за крышу, за хлеб, когда он не мог заплатить за ночлег и еду. 

Его долг был огромен, никто бы не принял Руфа, кроме отца, после всех драк, в которых он был зачинщиком.

Я не знаю, зачем отец позволял Руфу жить у нас. Иногда мне хотелось, чтобы его выгнали. И оставили Джейми. Но это было невозможно, и я терпел Руфа как неизбежную часть жизни Джейми.

Я встал между ними.

Руф опустил руку, сжимая и разжимая пудовый кулак. Сплюнул в пыль, ту самую, которая липла к страшным, неправильным ранам на теле Джейми.

Он тогда много чего наговорил. Когда люди не могут ударить кулаком, они бьют словами. Но слова Руфа не доставали меня. Я видел широко раскрытые глаза Джейми, в которых застыли ужас и отчаянье. Тогда я догадался, что слова Руфа были оскорбительны, но они не оставляли во мне ран. 

Я не понимал их. Мне было всё равно. Меня беспокоил только Джейми.

Руф ушёл тем же вечером, и я обрадовался. Больше я о нём ничего не слышал.

 

Джейми начал выступать один. Стоял на руках и голове, вытягиваясь телом и ногами в ровные струны. Делал кувырки, _саль-то_ с поставленных друг на друга ящиков, подбрасывал обтёсанные деревяшки. _Кег-ли_. Он такой живой, гибкий и красивый, Джейми. Это было не то, что раньше, хотя он всем нравился.

Сначала я чувствовал себя таким счастливым, когда ушёл Руф, но показывать номера одному оказалось трудно и опасно. Прежде огромный Руф отпугивал тех, кто предлагал. 

Теперь Джейми остался один. Я приходил так часто, как мог, — мне нравилось смотреть, даже если Джейми говорил, что я знаю номер лучше него.

И не успел.

Джейми много раз просил меня не вмешиваться. Он гладил мою большую голову и жёсткие волосы своими тонкими пальцами, мозолистыми ладонями и говорил, что сам справится.

Тот, кто предложил, смотрел на Джейми глазами, похожими на зловонную жижу. Улыбался, и его улыбка пугала. Если закрыть глаза — я пробовал, чтобы сдержать осколки,— сквозь запахи площади, духов, дыма, жаровен и табака, печёного лука из лавки Пьемонти, я чувствовал гниль его плоти.

Когда мне показалось, что пора, я ударил. Я сдерживал свои осколки внутри, выпустил только один, сильный и быстрый.

На моих костяшках остались брызги его крови, как плесневелая мякоть залежалой тыквы.

Она потекла по его губам, подбородку, капала на рубашку.

— Беги! — Джейми толкнул меня. Я покачнулся и остался на месте. Человек из гнили хотел увести Джейми, говорил ему те слова, который он не хотел слышать. Я не мог оставить их.

Джейми обернулся к человеку из гнили, замотал головой, прижимая руки к груди в извинениях. Тот кричал, опустившись на одно колено. Угрожал — мне или Джейми, за грохотом невыпущенных осколков я не мог разобрать. Требовал вызвать полицию.

— Ну, беги же! — крикнул снова Джейми. Я стоял неподвижно. Он посмотрел на меня со смесью отчаянья и страха.

Человек из гнили осыпал нас руганью и обещал поквитаться. Послышался полицейский свисток.

Джейми вдруг схватил меня за руку, ту самую, покрытую гнилью. Я отдёрнул руку, боясь его испачкать. Тогда Джейми сжал мою кисть и бросился сквозь толпу. Нас не остановили.

— Быстрее, не отставай!

Не отстану, только не с ним. Бежать было легко. Осколки отдавали нерастраченную силу и толкали вперёд.

Мы свернули в старый угольный порт, Джейми нырнул в дыру в стене ангара, прополз дальше, встал и побежал по гулкому пустому помещению, пока не остановился в узкой кладовке.

Он развернулся ко мне и ударил зло и совсем не больно.

— Зачем? Зачем, а? Я же просил тебя не вмешиваться!

Джейми оттолкнул меня, кружа по тесной каморке.

— Я бы сам справился. Я знаю, как вести себя с мужчинами, меня давно этому научили, девушки, ещё в цирке. Я бы сбежал. Если надо, затаился на пару дней. А потом он бы уехал. Цирк никогда не стоит подолгу... Никто из них не задерживается здесь надолго. Тебя могут посадить, понимаешь? Что, если тот сеньор напишет заявление и тебя посадят? Что тогда будет со мной? Никому не нужны скандалы с приезжими.

Свет из высокого зарешёченного окна косыми стрелами пронизывал застоявшийся воздух каморки, играл с поднявшейся пылью, ластился к непослушным волосам Джейми, его золотистой коже.

— Не ходи больше за мной, ты слышишь?! — закричал Джейми, увидев, что я не понимаю, о чём он говорит. 

Горячие солнечные стрелы вонзились в меня. Я замотал головой, отгоняя их. Слова сбились в кучу из звуков и хрипа как тогда, когда Джейми уходил в своей белой рубашке. Я сдавил пальцами горло, пытаясь их протолкнуть.

Джейми вдруг шагнул ко мне и обнял с тихим и грустным вздохом.

— Защитник.

Горло саднило, но солнечные стрелы больше не жалили. Я осторожно сомкнул ладони на узкой спине Джейми. 

Мне приходилось обнимать его и раньше, и каждый раз внутри меня что-то дрожало и переворачивалось, щекоча внутренности. Какой он хрупкий и сильный. Я никогда не встречал таких людей. Столь прекрасных, беззащитных и отказывающихся от помощи.

Я никому не позволю его обидеть.

 

— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил я его позже. 

Джейми дёрнул плечом. Он сидел на ограждении, как птица на тонкой ветке, держась обеими руками. Острые плечи подпрыгнули от его движения.

— Сейчас зима, гости убывают, шапито закрываются на стоянку. Если проситься к кому-то, то только весной. А пока останусь здесь, если донья Соледад позволит.

Донья Соледад — это ма. 

Я видел, что в ответ на просьбу Джейми она вздёрнула верхнюю губу с тонкими, едва заметными усиками. Она всегда так делала, когда хотела отказать Марте в её выходном или па в новой рыбацкой сетке. От волнения я ступил вперёд, и дверь, за которой прятался, перестала меня скрывать.

Ма сразу меня заметила — трудно не заметить такого медведя в залитой солнцем кухне. Помолчала и резко отвернулась, продолжая шинковать зелень. Большой нож громко стучал по изрезанной доске.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что делаешь.

Она начала разминать зелень с солью так, словно отстирывала заскорузлое от грязи бельё.

— Конечно, — ответил Джейми совсем тихо, но я бы услышал и его шёпот.

Я отступил. Я хотел бежать.

Когда опускаешь руку в очень горячую воду, сначала не можешь понять, холодно или жарко. Я чувствовал то же самое. Во мне было столько восторга, что Джейми остаётся, и столько же боли, что он уедет весной.

Наступало моё время убираться в зале и лавке, но я боялся сломать что-нибудь. Я бросился прочь из кухни, со двора, мимо домов и лавок.

Наверное, меня окликали, скорее всего, окликали — кто же не знает Начо в нашем квартале? Или расступались в стороны, опасаясь попасться под ноги, я ничего не видел и не слышал.

И бежал, пока не оказался на дальнем пирсе. Воздух пах влагой, водорослями, солью. Ветер дул с моря, я вдыхал его полной грудью, стоя по колено в воде. И он вымывал из меня всё огромное и сильное, что бушевало внутри.

Я вернулся домой поздним вечером, моя одежда была жесткой и белой от высохшей соли. Джейми спал в своей комнате. Я не посмел зайти в неё без спроса, да и дверь оказалась закрыта. Марта приложила палец к губам, когда я хотел постучать, и покачала головой.

Я подумал, хорошо, что Джейми поселили на втором этаже. Его не стали переводить во флигель к остальным работникам, он так и остался в своей узкой, как стиранный чулок, комнате, с окнами на две стороны.

Иначе я бы не удержался и заглянул в одно из них. Но до второго этажа мне было не дотянуться.

 

Я видел, как он тосковал, мой Джейми. Выходил утром, до работы, на заросший травой двор и делал то же самое, что и на _ре-пе-ти-циях_. Может, он забыл, что окна кухни смотрят прямо на него и что я могу легко всё видеть, занимаясь тестом?

Или думал, что для меня не будет в его движениях ничего нового.

Но это было не так.

Я видел его тоску, и она передавалась мне, словно вместо осколков в груди оседали камни, как у того волка из детской сказки. Мытьё столов, посуды и подносы с едой забирали моего настоящего Джейми. 

— Давай, обопрись на меня. — Я подошёл сзади и вытянул руки. Джейми обернулся и посмотрел удивлённо. 

Я с волнением ждал. Он знает мой рост, мою силу. И должен знать, что я скорее сам расшибусь в лепёшку, чем позволю ему упасть.

Удивление на лице Джейми сменилось озадаченностью. Он задумчиво провёл по моей вытянутой руке, потрогал крепкие, толстые предплечья. 

— А ты, пожалуй, двоих таких выдержишь, — усмехнулся Джейми. 

Я поклялся себе, что если Джейми мне доверится, я лучше умру, чем не оправдаю его доверия.

И вдруг он ловко оттолкнулся от моих рук и взлетел вверх, мне за спину. Я не успел заметить, как он это сделал, а Джейми уже облепил меня черепашьим панцирем. 

Он засмеялся, и я закружился по двору, крепко обхватив его под ягодицы. Если мне предложат выбрать самый счастливый миг, я назову тот, когда Джейми согласился.

Но вряд ли я смогу определить его точно.

Я был так же и по-другому счастлив, когда он меня поцеловал.

Или позволил и сделал сам то, другое, о чём я никогда никому не расскажу. Нежный, самый прекрасный Джейми.

 

Я думал, моё тело само знает, как ему нужно поднимать, держать и ловить Джейми. Оказалось, нужно уметь намного больше. Труднее всего — держать равновесие. Двое — это карточный домик, который может разрушиться от дуновения ветра. 

Джейми хороший учитель. Это почти как с чтением. Сначала я учился твёрдо стоять на ногах, пока он взбирался на меня, как на дерево, и поднимался ярмарочным скоморохом. Приседал и опирался о плечи руками, макушка к макушке.

Если у меня не получалось, я падал сам, чтобы Джейми не оказался на земле. Было больно, те ссадины и раны, которые получал раньше он сам.

Я не плакал. И Джейми тоже. Он дул, смешно округляя губы, и осторожно гладил вокруг прохладными жёсткими пальцами.

Он много раз просил меня делать одно и то же. Встать примериться, отклониться, найти верную опору, подождать. Вытолкнуть Джейми вверх и вперёд. 

Те, кто стрелял из ружья, говорили, что в плечо словно кто-то бьёт. Когда Джейми отталкивался сильными, ловкими ногами, я ощущал то же самое. 

Спина, шея, руки сильно уставали от работы и занятий с Джейми. Но я просыпался каждое утро с радостной мыслью, что мы снова будем вместе. Я буду держать его, стану его продолжением.

Когда Джейми решил, что я готов, мы вышли на площадь. 

Я испугался. Люди, дома, корабли на пристани — всё закружилось перед глазами. Что, если у меня не выйдет? Если я уроню Джейми, не удержу, упаду сам?

— Ты пахнешь хлебом, — тихо сказал мне Джейми. — Тёплый и вкусный.

Я покраснел и забыл обо всех, кроме него.

 

Мы пока не показывали это на площади, но во дворе я пробовал вставать руками на низкие, узкие деревянные бруски. Размером с ящичек ма для хранения украшений. У меня получалось только опереться на них и тут же подняться обратно.

Для номера с опорой на голове Тереза сшила мягкий колпак с толстым дном. Кровь приливала к лицу, я пыхтел, а Джейми ходил взад-вперёд по двору, кукарекая и хлопая руками, как соседский петух.

Я отвлекался от неудобного положения, но то и дело норовил упасть от смеха. Какой он всё же, мой Джейми.

— Это из-за него ты не можешь уехать?

От неожиданности я неловко повернулся, плечо прострелила острая боль.

— Терри, не надо.

Джейми вдруг съежился, стал казаться меньше и тоньше.

Осколки опасно заворочались. Я распрямился и приложил руку к груди, чтобы успокоить их. 

Терри. Того, кому Джейми дарил себя, звали Терри.

Он не был похож на сеньора, этот мужчина. В полурасстёгнутой рубашке, грязных матросских сапогах и с тёмной бутылкой вина в руке. 

Больше всего мне не понравились его тонкие тёмные усы и такой же клок волос под нижней губой вместо нормальной бороды.

— Из-за этого идиота?

— Он не идиот! — вскинулся Джейми. — Не смей его так называть!

Терри растянул губы. Его улыбка была гадкой, как у человека из гнили, которого я ударил. Из окна на втором этаже выглянула Марта. Она убиралась в комнатах, которые мы сдавали.

— Идиот. Все знают от этом, — нарочно громко протянул Терри.

— Замолчи! Уходи отсюда.

Джейми толкнул его. У него были сильные руки гимнаста, но не настолько, чтобы прогнать мужчину.

Не знаю, зачем он спорил. Мне не было обидно. Я не был умён или образован, но Джейми меня любил, и так ли уж важно, за что.

— Ну, так оставайся с ним! — закричал Терри. — Пусть он трахает тебя. Наверняка тебе понравится, у него ведь всё большое!

Вино выплеснулось на землю. Терри злился. Я чувствовал это сквозь бьющиеся в висках осколки.

Я готов был ударить его, если он причинит боль Джейми. Даже если Джейми запретил и будет ругать меня после. 

Терри пошло подвигал бровями. Он был пьян, а люди после алкоголя часто ведут себя развязно.

Джейми набросился на него с кулаками, а этот Терри смеялся, легко отбиваясь от него.

— Уходи! — снова крикнул Джейми, ухватил меня за руку и потянул за собой в дом. Я пошёл за ним. 

— Посмотрим, как ты приползёшь ко мне ночью, — выкрикнул вслед Терри и оскалился на Марту, покачивая бёдрами вперёд и назад. Наверху хлопнули ставни.

— И не надейся, — процедил Джейми через плечо. — Теперь я нашёл, у кого побольше.

Терри налетел со спины, это было подло, но не заставило меня уступить. Осколки искали повод вырваться на волю. Я ударил его в ответ, и Джейми не останавливал.

 

Джейми посадил меня на высокий стул в своей комнате, повернул к свету, вздохнул и провёл тёплой влажной губкой по разбитой губе.

— Зачем ты с ним связался?

— Что у меня большое? — невпопад спросил я. 

Конечно, я понял. Мой член. Больше, чем у Джейми точно. Но мне хотелось услышать это от него. Чтобы он подтвердил, что уходит не просто от Терри, а ко мне. Что я его привлекаю.

— Сердце, Начо. У тебя самое большое сердце.

Джейми прикоснулся раскрытой ладонью к моей груди, там, где оно быстро и сбивчиво рвалось ему навстречу. Я прижал его руку крепче. Я надеялся, что он не жалел о Терри. Потому что я был рад, когда тот побрёл прочь, покачиваясь от драки и вина. 

Рад намного больше, чем когда ушёл Руф.

Каким бы оно ни было, моё сердце, его всё занимал Джейми.

— Пойдём лучше на море.

Я взял утренний хлеб и воду. Мы сели на балках у причала в порту и долго смотрели, как крепкие полуобнажённые матросы разгружают трюм корабля. У меня болела скула от удара Терри — он всё же хорошо дрался. Саднило губу. Я улыбался Джейми одной половиной рта, и он смеялся в ответ.

А потом переплёл наши пальцы. Его тонкие и длинные, и мои, такие большие. Над заливом летали чайки, резко, камнем падая в воду за рыбой. Мы кидали им раскрошенный хлеб, чайки пронзительно, длинно кричали.

 

— Уже стемнело, — говорит Джейми, когда мы раздаём всю выпечку. — Нам пора возвращаться.

Мальчики, похожие на девочек, мальчики, похожие на мальчиков, девочки в коротких обтягивающих юбках, они хихикают и по привычке предлагают нам развлечения. Но вряд ли серьёзно. Кто осмелится позвать Джейми за угол, пока он рядом со мной?

Вблизи они другие, эти яркие ночные птицы. С облетевшей позолотой и подрезанными крыльями. Многие не так юны, как кажутся издали. Кто-то ест сам, сразу, жадно и быстро. Некоторые прячут для детей. 

Я теперь знаю о них гораздо больше.

Мы идём домой, заглядывая по пути в чужие окна. Они похожи — светом, запахами еды, музыкой, голосами, стуком посуды. И такие разные. В оконных проёмах виднеются части мебели, цветы, люди. Не всем нравится, когда на них смотрят. Мы убегаем, схватившись за руки, и долго смеёмся, прижимаясь горячими влажными спинами к холодному камню стен.

Джейми приподнимается и быстро целует меня в губы. Как ожог. И подарок.

Возможно, когда-нибудь мы уедем в другие города. Туда, где много песка и нет моря. Где снежные вершины гор или густые леса. И я буду скучать по запаху теста, разгорающихся дров, тёплого хлеба. По всем, кого я знаю.

Зато у меня есть и всегда будет Джейми.


End file.
